Alice Pierce
Alice is a young girl, who keeps Chucky as her toy once she finds him at Nica's house. ''Curse of Chucky'' (2013) She arrives with her family to comfort her aunt Nica, along with their live-in nanny Jill. Nica decides to give the Chucky doll to Alice. She takes a liking to Chucky immediately, and keeps him by her side at all times. Chucky reveals to Alice that he is an adult but she always still not believe. Proving that she is very easily manipulated by Chucky. Later in the night, Alice cannot find Chucky and the family splits up to look for the doll. Nica finds him and proceeds up the elevator to Barb and Alice. She asks her aunt to read her a bed time story; however, her mother dismisses the question and takes her to bed. After they pray, Alice mentions that Chucky told her there is no god, and that they are all going to die. Barb does not believe that the doll speaks, and tucks her into bed. Alice is scared of the thunderstorm outside and wants to sleep with her mother, but Barb reassures her that Jill will be coming soon. After Barb leaves, she hides under the covers, telling Chucky that she is scared. Chucky just laughs at him, telling her "you fucking should be". In order for Alice to get away from her, Chucky tells her that she must going to sleep in closet. Alice thinks that thet are playing Hide-And-Seek. Forcing Alice to shut up and locks the closet. Chucky lets him to stay in there for a while. He murders all but Nica, who is blamed as the killer. Alice is taken to live with her grandmother, without the doll. Regardless, Chucky manages to find her again, after she comes home from school. When she asks where her grandmother is, Chucky comments that she is "in the cellar", as he attempted to suffocate her with a plastic bag. Alice professes that she believes Nica killed her parents, but Chucky promises that he is her friend to the end, and that it is time for a new game, "Hide the Soul". He begins the chant, and successfully possesses Alice for a short time. ''Cult of Chucky'' (2017) Alice is put into foster care, and is taken in by Tiffany. When Nica is transferred to Harrogate, she is visited by Tiffany, who is introduced as Alice's legal guardian. She reveals that Alice is dead, claiming that she died from a broken heart. Giving a Chucky doll to Nica, Tiffany says that Alice wanted her to have it, as it was the doll she used in therapy to help her get over the past, and that maybe it would help her too. After two patients are found dead, Dr. Foley administers a drug and hypnotizes Nica to get her to admit to the killings. However, during the session he is knocked unconscious by Chucky, who attempts to then coax Nica into killing Dr. Foley. Before she can act she falls into a deep sleep, dreaming that she is crawling along the institution's floor. She stops to look up and see Alice, wearing red shoes. Alice tells her that "we've been waiting for you", and disappears as Chucky approaches. Once Nica is finally captured by Chucky, he explains to Nica that he found a spell online at VoodooForDummies.com, allowing him to possess anyone. He used this spell to possess Alice for a short time, exclaiming that people trusted her as a cute girl, but she was killed when one of his victims fought back. After Chucky transfers his soul into Nica, allowing him to walk out of the asylum, he is reunited with Tiffany at the front gate. As they get into her car, Tiffany begins to feel bad about Alice, and says that it was nice to have her around. Chucky replies simply saying "fuck that kid", and the two start laughing as they begin driving away. Trivia *Alice's actress Summer Howell was scared of the scarred Chucky doll, so the scenes of the two together were superimposed. *She is the first girl that Chucky uses and lets know of his secret, as throughout the series Chucky only has picked boys (i.e Andy and Ronald). *Alice is the first person to have been possessed by Chucky since his transfer into the original doll in Child's Play, nearly 30 years prior. *She is the youngest victim of Chucky, to be killed by an unknown victim after Chucky possesses her in Curse of Chucky. Gallery Alice-holding-chucky.jpg|Alice with Chucky in Curse of Chucky. Curse-of-Chucky-Official-Trailer.jpg|Alice with Chucky in Curse of Chucky. la4o.png|Alice in Curse of Chucky. curse-of-chucky-pelicula.jpg|Alice with Chucky in Curse of Chucky. ml9vvV9.png|Alice in Cult of Chucky. Category:Female Characters Category:Curse of Chucky Characters Category:Cult of Chucky Characters Category:Victims